


Slaves until free

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: None apply - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: Triggers, incestJacob and Hatsuko were raised as sex slaves, their real parents died (As far as they know) a couple took them in and trained them in the way of being used to pleasure others. They encouraged the twins to be with each other as they could protect one another.When they were old enough they sold them to a slave house where they lived until their new owner Sabrina got them and brought them home. Will they stay there forever serving Sabrina or will the be removed from the home?
Relationships: Brother/Sister





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majin Myu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Majin+Myu).



*After our parents sold to a Underground slave trade we were assigned to a woman outside of town having no idea what she has planned for us I reach over and grab my sister's hand trying to put on a brave face for her as we walk towards the door*

"No matter what we stick together...... you know your brother will always watch after you right?"

"Yes, I know" she said

"Allow me to take any punishment that she might give out" I say knocking on the door

"Okay" Hatsuko said

Sabrina answered the door

"Greetings mistress we are here New Slaves I am Jacob in this is my sister Hatsuko"

"Good come in"

*I walk inside the house checking the place out a little bit*

Hatsuko stayed close

Sabrina closed up behind them

How may we please you our new master?

She puts on shock collars for the both of them. "Now, you are in separate rooms on separate floors...I will show you both to your room"

Hatsuko looked at him. "Jake..." she said with panic in her voice

"Ma'am please.......let us sleep in the same bed...... she has yet to learn her sleep in her own bed yet and she is terrified otherwise"

"No" she said

Hatsuko bit her lip trying not to cry, she squeezed his hand

"Ma'am I beg of you I will do anything let me sleep with my sister tonight"

She showed them the first room which was Hatsuko's room. "This is your room"

*I followed them to the room wondering what her final say is*

Hatsuko looked around and looked at him, scared

"Stay here" she told her. "Jacob, come with me"

"Yes ma'am...." I say following her

Once they were out she locked her in

"JACOB!!!" she screamed "Please let me out..."

"Master please..... she's already been whipped to death please let her have a break what do you wish in return?"

"If she can stay there I will rethink tonight"

"Thank you my lady...."

I go over to the door

"Sis if you can stay in there and stay quiet for a little while she will think about letting us sleep together

"Okay.." She said

"Good girl...."

I return to my master

"Did you need me for something?"

"I am going to show you your room and we will talk chores"

"As you wish my lady....but we are mainly sex slaves are we not gonna do it?"

"Oh we will, but chores come first"

"Yes master what shall you have me do?"

"Well then, first is you keep four rooms clean in this house...my room, yours and two bathrooms, your sister is responsible for the rooms downstairs and cooking, at anytime if you do not obey me your sister will be punished and vice versa"

"Yes ma'am I completely understand, she'll be a good girl for us"

She nodded. "Now, I will allow her tonight to stay with you but she must sleep in her own room"

"Thank you... she's good at chores but our parents whipped her to death, and she's just like a little kid she hasn't even.......you know.......kinda"

"I do give rewards, if she shows me what she can do I may allow her to stay in the same room as you, let's get her and we will go about our day"

Hatsuko sat by the door waiting patiently for Jacob

"Thank you I promise you she will not let you down my lady"

She nodded and led him downstairs

I follow her downstairs

She went to Hatsuko's door

Hatsuko shot up quickly and waited for the door to be opened.

"You will do chores first then I will do what I want with you both"

"Yes ma'am what kind of chores would you like us to do?"

She unlocks the door 

Hatsuko waits for permission

"I told you your chores already, I will take your sister into the kitchen with me and see how well she cooks, go clean the bathrooms and the rooms" she said hovering her finger over Hatsuko's collar

"As you wish master"

I say going to go clean the rooms

"Come on out girl"

She comes out slowly and stands beside her. "Yes ma'am" she said softly.

Sabrina takes her arm and pulls her into the kitchen

Hatsuko was used to being handled roughly so it didn't phase her to be pulled so roughly to the kitchen.

"Make me your best dish" she said.

"Yes ma'am"

*I clean the rooms to the best of my abilities listening through the walls to see if I can hear them*

Hatsuko made hamburgers and mac and cheese knowing it was one of Jacob's favorites

Sabrina looked over her shoulder and pushed her button.

Hatsuko squeaked loudly. 

"Try again" she told her.

"Yes ma'am...." she said changing it to something simple like shepard's pie

*It took every inch of my willpower to not run down and defend her but I decided it was best to wait for Master's orders

"Better: she said

"Thank you"

*I breathe a sigh of relief hearing things start to calm down*

"Now while lunch is cooking you can clean your room and the rest of the rooms"

"Yes ma'am" she said warming up the oven

*I soon come downstairs to report to the master*

"Our rooms are clean as ordered my lady"

She went to inspect the rooms

Hatsuko was not liking being there

"Are you ok sis?" I ask after the master leaves

"No...I would rather be beaten then shocked...I don't want to be here"

"I know things will get better once we get settled here I promise you that"

She hugged him. "I don't want you to be with her..."

"What do you mean?" I ask hugging her

"I don't want u to have sex with her"

"She is our master I had to obey her and so do you"

"But...you promised I was the only one....I know how bad our parents warped us...I don't want her to be your lover..." she said putting the food in the oven

"I know, but you seen how Master punishes you I can't take that risk of her seriously hurting you"

She nodded and went back to cleaning

Sabrina gave them time alone as she cleaned herself up

"Sissy look at me for a second...." I say putting my hand on her shoulder

She looked at him. "Yes?"

I turn her around and softly kiss her

She kisses him back. "I don't want to taste her on you at all"

"Maybe you'll learn to like her baby"

She scowled at him. "I don't care how long we are here, you are mine"

"Shhhh....dont be so loud..." I lightly covered her mouth

She looked up at him. 

Sabrina came down naked

"Ummmm.......hello master....."

*I say looking at her naked body*

Hatsuko walked away quickly

"Strip"

"Yes ma'am....." I say stripping down to my underwear

"All the way or she gets shocked again"

"Yes master"

I say stripping down all the way showing my cock

She checked him out. "Very nice, I definitely like what I see..." she said

"Ma'am lunch is ready" Hatsuko said

"Great, let's see how well you eat pussy, do a good enough job and you'll both be allowed to have lunch"

Hatsuko's stomach lurched

"Sissy....do as master says..." I say looking down knowing she wont like that

"Oh, yes...I want to see how well you do" she told her

"I would rather be beaten"

"Sis!...Please just do it...for me...." I ask her, hugging her close

She held on to him. "I would rather be beaten then to eat that nasty thing...I didn't do it with mommy and I won't do it now"

"Step away from your sister" she told him

"Master please....let me talk with her" I say trying to keep the peace between them

"This is the only time..." she said walking away giving them a moment 

Hatsuko shuddered

"Come on sissy you heard her before she gives out rewards if you do good job maybe instead of lunch you can make a request"

"Like what?"

"Like for us to have a round to go at it"

"I would still suffer a beating "

"Not if you'd be a good girl"

"Jacob..."

"Sissy...... if you do this and she says yes I'll let you be on top of me and do whatever you like you can be completely in charge"

"I still wanna eat too...you bargain with her..."

Master may we speak with you?

"Yes...?"

She says she'll do it but she wants something in return

"What is that?"

"She wishes to sleep with me afterwards"

"Denied" she said grabbing her arm

"Master please...she can be a good girl if you give her a chance you should have heard the climaxes our mother had..."

"She said she never did it to your mother"

"Oh no....she was so shy about it, mom loved it" *I say giving a look to the sister saying "go along with it"*

"Oh yes!! I remember"

She looked at them. "This is her only chance...if she cannot finish or make me cum she is locked up u til tomorrow morning, understand?"

Yes ma'am.......sissy get to work and make master cum

She gave him a look that said she was mad at him

Sabrina sat down and opened her legs for her

Hatsuko took and deep breath trying not to gag as she made her way over

"You have a wonderful pussy my master" I say looking at it

"Thank you, I keep it trimmed and clean"

"Alright sissy get to work"

She ran to her room and threw up

Sabrina got up and quickly locked her in the room, then turns and slaps him. "Now you can do it and if you lie to me again it will be a harsher punishment for her"

I look pain after that slap I decide to try and play it off*

".... Master it was not a lie she was just sick from the food we had to eat before it was practically rotten"

"Obeying me gets you better food" she promised

"Good...... can you please let her out then it was my fault that she got sick I was the one who made her eat the food"

"Later, either obey me or I shock her again"

"Yes ma'am I will do anything you ask so long as you are nice to her"

Hatsuko laid down on the bed trying not to cry and throw up at the same time

"Fine" she said sitting back on the couch

"Thank you my master you are far too kind"

"Yes well..let's get to it"

Yes ma'am 

I say following her to the couch

She opens her legs for him

I get down on my knees and start slowly licking her pussy

She watched him and let out a soft moan

I slowly lick the lips before pushing inside deeper

"Mmmm, so good" she said laying her hand on his head gently

I start licking deeper and deeper inside of her

"Ooh yes....you're so good at this...." she moaned.

I gently suck her clit, as I pinch her nipples

She arched her back. "Fuck me"

*I continue licking deeper and deeper trying to give her the best pleasure I can*

"Ooh..you're not listening well..." she moaned

I stop and stand up

"Is something wrong my lady?"

"Fuck me" she said

"Yes ma'am" I say crawling overtop of her

She watches him

I slowly start to push my cock into her

"Mmm, you're big..."

"You feel so good my lady"

"Don't worry about hurting me, go as hard and fast as you can"

Hatsuko woke up to hear Sabrina moaning which almost made her sick again. 'Disgusting' she thought to herself.


	2. Day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after they got there they were already having sex with their new master. How will Hatsuko handle this?

"I don't think she is.....she just wants some rest"

“I want you to have something on your stomach before sleeping, some crackers, she can rest”

"As you wish thank you my master"

Hatsuko twitched in her sleep. "No...." she said in her sleep

After eating i lay down beside of her and hold her close

She felt better with him holding her she then slept through the night

Soon the next morning comes

She was feeling better and was now sucking his cock to wake him up

I moan softly waking up

"Sis...what are you?..."

"You promised me fun yesterday and I wasn't feeling good...you're going to make me feel good now" she said going back to sucking him

"As you wish"

I say lightly thrusting my cock in her mouth

She moaned, she then turned at looked him. "Fuck me" she said

"We can't without master, you know the rules"

“How will she know...please Jacob, I will be quiet” she promised

"Alright ride me but make it quick and quiet"

She lowered herself and started to ride him

I push inside of her thrusting up into her

She moaned softly. "Oh yes...Jake..."

"Sis you feel great" I say accidentally being loud enough for the master downstairs to hear us

Sabrina came down and stood outside the door listening.

"Mmm" she moaned

I roll over on top of her roughly making out with her as I pound her pussy.

She wrapped her legs around him tightly and makes out with him as well.

I could feel myself getting close to cumming.

"I am close..."

"Then cum, don't pull out"

I..I.." I said finally cumming into her giving her a few final thrusts

She came on him as well

I breathe heavily layin down next to her

"So good..."

"You should get ready to please master, she'll probably want you as well"

She nodded and kissed him. "I loe you" she said softly

"I love you too sissy"

She got up and clean up as Sabrina came in. "Well...good morning" she said

"Oh...um...good morning master.."

"Perhaps next time as before you two have sex...I should punish you both"

"No master...it was my idea..if you have to punish someone, let it be me"

"Ma'am, I'll go mae your breakfast now" she said bowing to her

"Yes, fine...go" she said

"Master..may I request something...?"

"What is it?" she asked.

Hatsuko went to the kitchen to make some eggs and bacon.

"Your slave has a foot fetish...so may I have the honor of licking your lovely feet?"

She looked at him and almost laughed. "You want to lick my feet to fulfill your weird food fetish? I should punish you for what you did...but if you can make me cum from it, I will let you off from punishment, but if you can't I will punish you so you won't sit for a few days" she told him.

"Yes ma'am..." I say feeling down for being made fun of for my kink

"I love your foot fetish brother...I can't wai to have yo do it to me" she told him. "Don't let her get to you"

She sat on the bed with her back against the wall

"Thank you sissy...yours are the best" I say pulling her into a hug

She hugs him back after giving Sabrina her food

"I am sorry for bringing it up my master"

"No, I want to see what you can do?" she said. "Make me cum"

"As you wish master" I say crawling over to her and started to lick her pussy

"No no, lick my feet" she said

"As you wish..." I say taking her food and softly licking the bottom of it

She moaned softly

I continue softly licking getting hard as I do so

"Mmm, that's good" she moaned softly

"Sissy...come join, this is amazing..."

She came up to them and started to eat her pussy.

Sabrina moaned more. "Such a good girl" she praised

Hatsuko looked at him knowing he lived for moments like this

I softly sucked her toes reaching down to jerk myself off

"Mistress, you should try my brother, he tastes amazing"

"Is that what he wants?" she asked both of them

"Yes ma'am, I would truly love that" 

"Give me your cock then" she said. "Hatsuko, keep eating me out and Jacob, I want you to finger fuck her ass"

Hatsuko looked at him with worry, they had never done that before

"As you wish, my master" I say reachind down and pushing my fingers in my sister's ass

She looked at him, her eyes begging him not too

I pulled out my cock and held it out for her. "It's all yours master"

Sabrina took him in her mouth and started to go down on him deep.

Hatsuko continued to eat her out trying not to gag the entire time


End file.
